1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of multimedia presentation and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for adjusting a multimedia item.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of communication technology has facilitated the gradual expansion of the function of a portable terminal, and in this respect, various User Interfaces (UI) and various functions using the UIs have been provided.
When reproducing a multimedia item, e.g. music content, in a portable terminal, the portable terminal provides an object corresponding to sound resource information and image information regarding a multimedia item, e.g. music content, through a display means. Further, the portable terminal indicates that the item, e.g. music content is being reproduced through an object, such as a reproducing progress bar and a graphic equalizer, in addition to the object. Furthermore, if it is desired to adjust the sound resource of the multimedia item, e.g. to change a sound field effect, the conventional portable terminal activates a screen for a sound change and changes the sound resource on the corresponding screen.
However, in order to perform such an operation, the conventional portable terminal requires a shift to each corresponding screen. Therefore, a user of the portable terminal must recognize which screen is currently activated and what kind of screens associated with the screen used for the current task are provided so as to perform the entire operation. That is, if the user forgets or fails to remember the above items, such as the type of previous screen, during the operation, there is a burden in identifying the provided screens while searching for each screen.